


Sleeping Beauty

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien needs to act quickly when Marinette is hit by an akumatised villain. Listening to Plagg's suggestion might be crazy, but what could go wrong if he kisses Marinette, after all?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 31
Kudos: 309





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This quarantine is not good for me. Just look at the crazy ideas I get, haha. Well, enjoy! It's something light and fluffy.

Adrien watched helpless as the akuma victim hit Marinette. She slumped lifeless on the floor and he gasped in fear. Thankfully, once she was hit, the akuma lost interest in her and walked away. He ran to her, because she was alone. He'd been trying to find a place to transform when he'd seen her. For some reason she'd also separated from the others. 

“Marinette,” he called, shaking her slightly. But she looked like she was sleeping very deeply. He was thinking about leaving her there, where hopefully someone would find her, when Plagg shot out of his shirt and startled him.

“You need to wake her up,” he said.

“But I need to go after the akuma,” he replied, alarmed.

“Trust me, you need her for this,” the kwami noted without further explanation. Adrien decided not to dwell on the reason for his insistence. He was still worried about Marinette and wanted to help her.

“What am I supposed to do? She’s not waking up,” he said, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

“Kiss her,” came Plagg’s reply. Adrien's head shot up and he looked at the kwami in shock.

“Why would I do such a thing?” He asked, confused.

“Well, it seems like some kind of sleeping spell. And you know how it works usually,” Plagg said, completely unperturbed by his suggestion.

Adrien thought back to the villain. There had been something about fairy tales and how everyone deserved their happily ever after in the akuma’s rambling. Could this be it? 

He looked at Marinette, hesitating. It seemed very inappropriate to kiss her while she was sleeping. But if this was the only way…

“Don’t fairy tales usually require “true love’s kiss,” he asked Plagg, remembering suddenly this small detail.

“You don’t need to worry about this,” was the even more confusing reply. 

Adrien didn’t have much time or he would have asked more. He took a deep breath and then leaned in. Here goes nothing, he thought as his lips touched hers. 

At first, nothing happened and he was ready to admit defeat. But then he felt her stir. But before he could pull back, Marinette’s lips moved and she was kissing him. He didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected that. And also, it was unexpectedly pleasant and it took him by surprise. But he didn’t have much time to think about it, because then she surprised him even more.

“Chat,” she whispered against his lips, while her hands found his shoulders. His eyes opened in astonishment because he had no idea how she’d guessed that it was him. As her hands met his shirt and not his suit, she inhaled sharply and pulled back, but her eyes were still closed. 

“What are you doing? Why are you kissing me as a civilian, risking your identity like that?” She asked. His first instinct, unsurprisingly, was to pretend he had no idea what she was talking about.

“But why do you think I’m Chat?” He asked, because, well, he was also curious. 

“I’ve kissed you before, silly kitty, you can’t fool me,” she said with a smile. And his mind screeched to a halt. She’d called him “kitty” and said he’d kissed her before? But that could only mean one thing.

“M’lady?” He whispered, while his eyes roamed over the girl in his arms. Who was apparently Ladybug. He’d once thought it possible, so it was not even that surprising. But still finding out like that was more than unexpected. 

“Why do you sound so shocked?” She asked, sounding confused. He thought of a way to break it to her in a gentle way and found there were none. It was a hard truth to swallow but she’d have to deal with it. 

“You’re not Ladybug right now,” he said, apologetically. 

That was when her eyes flew open, looking down at herself first and only when it was confirmed that he was right, up at Adrien. 

“Oh dear,” she whisper-shouted. He perfectly understood her horrified expression. She’d unintentionally revealed her identity, while also learning his in the process. It was a double whammy. But since they couldn’t do anything to change this, he did the next best thing.

“Shh. It’s ok. We’ll deal with this,” he said, trying to restore her confidence just like he always did as Chat too. “Now I get why Plagg insisted that I try to wake you up. He said I’d need you to defeat the villain and he was absolutely right,” he said, smiling, trying the next tactic - distraction. 

“This was Plagg’s doing?” She asked, indignant. Uh oh. He’d got his kwami in trouble without intending to. 

“I don’t think he had an ulterior motive. I guess he panicked, because he knew I really needed you, with you being Ladybug and everything. He was trying to help,” he said in his defence. It irked him too, the way it had all happened, but he still tried to see it from another angle. 

“I really was,” Plagg said, appearing in the air between them suddenly. Adrien looked around panicked, but relaxed when he saw that there was no one else there. “What did you want me to do? Leave you here and let him go face the akuma on his own, risking himself without you there?” The kwami said, sounding almost angry. Adrien had never seen him like that. He’d done it for him, he realised with a jolt, his heart warming at the thought. 

“I guess you’re right, you didn’t have a choice,” Marinette said with a sigh. She sat up and Adrien realised there was no reason for him to keep holding her.. He removed his arms from around her, embarrassed. 

“Plagg showed some quick thinking this time,” Tikki said, shooting out of Marinette’s purse, surprising them both. “He realised it must have been some kind of a spell and told Adrien what was the right thing to do. Don’t blame him for you revealing yourselves to each other. That was your own doing,” she finished, shooting Marinette a look. She, in turn, blushed a bright red. 

“I… I had no way of knowing what was happening! I just woke up and didn’t even have time to think. It’s a good thing I didn’t panic and slap him or something for kissing me. It was a good thing I realised who it was,” she said, looking away embarrassed but also crossed her arms, not ready to admit defeat. 

“In my defense, I had no way of knowing that you’d recognise Adrien as Chat just from the way he kissed you,” Plagg said with a syrupy sweet voice. He hadn’t planned this, but he was clearly enjoying the result, Adrien could tell. 

Marinette looked at him and somehow her face became even more red. But he could also feel his cheeks heat up. 

“But you were pretty cryptic with your “true love’s kiss” comments, too,” Adrien told Plagg, trying to diffuse the tension with some chit-chat, as always.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, confused.

“I asked him if kissing you would work, since in fairy tales it’s usually true love’s kiss that does the trick. He said I didn’t need to worry about that,” he said and too late realised he’d set himself a trap. This was an even more delicate topic of discussion. 

When Marinette gasped, he knew he was right. But well, there was no going back. And they’d still need to discuss this at some point anyway.

“Plagg!” She said, flustered. 

“Well, I know for a fact that he loves you. I didn’t know if it needed to go both ways for it to work. But it did, so…” Plagg replied, shrugging. 

“You knew it worked when she kissed him to remove Dark Cupid’s spell, so obviously you could guess it would work now too. Both ways,” Tikki told him then, emphasising the last two words.

“Tikki!” Marinette shouted, looking at her kwami as if she had betrayed her. Adrien couldn’t understand why she was so affected by Tikki’s comment, until he connected the two kwami’s statements in his head. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

“You… you love me?” he heard himself asking her. Her face, which had just returned to its normal colour, became red again. 

“This is enough!” She said, obviously fed up with the kwami’s antics. “This was not how it was supposed to happen,” she muttered under her breath, while she tried to get up. He offered her a hand and after a moment’s hesitation, she took it. 

“Thank you,” she said, when she was up. “And yes, I do love you, but this is not the way I wanted you to find out,” she admitted with a sad smile. 

“There was never a right way for you, Marinette,” her kwami said, her voice soft. “He needs to know. It’s a good thing you didn’t deny it, again.”

Adrien remembered how flustered she’d been when he’d asked her if she liked him like that. But he’d been too blind and trusting. It didn’t matter now. She still looked uncomfortable, though, and he didn’t want that.

“There is no need to be embarrassed, m’lady,” he said, looking at her with a smile. Their eyes met and he saw her relax. 

“You’re right. After all, it’s you, kitty,” she said, smiling in return too. 

“Is this a good thing?” he asked.

“The best,” she said and surprised him by rising on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

“All’s well with you two now, but you still need to capture that akuma,” he heard Plagg’s voice. Adrien looked at Marinette and this time there was no need to say anything. They knew they’d have more time later. They transformed quickly. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Always,” she said. “I even give you permission to kiss me if I get hit again,” she joked as she looked back at him over her shoulder before zipping away with her yo-yo. He laughed and followed her. 


End file.
